Iron Throne Roleplay Wiki
The wiki of the 5th edition of the reddit text-based Iron Throne RP. Discover characters, lore, history, and more. Hello and welcome! This is the official wiki of the 5th iteration of the Iron Throne RP subreddit, a collaborative writing experience set in George R. R. Martin's A Song of Ice and Fire universe. This wiki details the lore, characters, and story of our 5th Edition. At the moment, we are currently in the midst of our 7th Iteration of the Roleplay. This means that the information here is no longer current, but feel free to read through. The 7th edition wiki can be found here. City Streets.jpg|The Free Cities|link=The Free Cities|linktext="The most powerful and wealthy cities in the Known World..." Walano.jpg|The Summer Isles|link=The Summer Isles|linktext="A supposed paradise where the Sunset and Summer Seas meet..." Bloodstone.jpg|The Stepstones|link=Stepstones|linktext="Linking Essos and Westeros, the archipelago is home to Pirate Lords and Kings alike..." temple2.jpg|Princes and Archons, Magisters and Triarchs|link=Princes and Archons, Magisters and Triarchs|linktext="The most powerful states in Essos are ruled by the most powerful men..." Welcome to the Iron Throne Roleplay Wikia All pages on the wiki are open for editing, and any help you are willing to provide is appreciated. We pride ourselves on an active and involved community, using our many and diverse skills to make this story the best it can be. If you have any questions feel free to ask an admin, or hop on discord to chat with us in real time. A forewarning to all players: this wiki and the roleplay it belongs to both contain spoilers to the ASOIAF series and the television show. It is not required that you have read or watched either, but if you wish to keep the details of their plots a surprise you may wish to avoid certain pages. Though this iteration takes place in an alternate universe, spoilers are still lurking in the shadows... Please keep in mind the RP Rules at all times: * You are not permitted to use out-of-character knowledge in your role playing (in-character interaction). This is a form of metagaming, and we do not tolerate it. * Pressuring, coercing, dissuading, or persuading other players to alter or revise their characters' decisions is strictly prohibited. This is also a form of metagaming, and we do not tolerate it. * Respect your roleplaying peers, especially in OOC settings. * Graphic content of a violent or sexual nature must be reasonably and responsibly written. Apply NSFW tags, or your post will be removed. * Violent or sexual content involving more than one player must be consensual. Physically harming, restraining, or killing another player or men under their command requires OOC consent or mod approval. * Controlling someone else's character requires their OOC consent. Regulations * OOC plans of action - to be clear, OOC plans of actions are different than OOC consent - do not override IC interactions or consequences. If you planned to have some kind of interaction with another player, but are foiled by some other event/interaction, then you either have to adjust or move on. * In relation to the previous regulation, do not hold up the community for the sake of an OOC plan of action. This directly violates our second rule - respect your peers - by selfishly restricting the RP of others for your own gain or entertainment. Moderator or Common Man intervention will be the appropriate response. * OOC consensus - an agreement between all involved parties to resolve a situation or event - is highly encouraged. In the absence of consensus, please use the relevant game mechanics and/or make an appeal to the moderators. With all of that said, have fun! If you're feeling lost, visit our ITRP Community Site. Featured Article Marahai is an island in the Jade Sea, found to the southwest of the large isle of Leng. It is crescent-shaped, the large bay nestling two smaller islands called Siah and Vrahai. Sometimes called Paradise Island by the sailors and merchants who land upon its pale-yellow sand beaches to replenish their provisions of fresh water and fill their stores with fruit, fish and meat, Marahai is covered in a vibrant jungle filled with life, and centred around a large caldera large enough to nearly contain the entirety of the Kingswood of Westeros. Tales from before the Long Night state the island was once largely featureless, nothing more than a large mountain isolated by leagues and leagues of the Jade Sea in all directions. When the island was rediscovered after the day once again returned, the mountain was gone, leaving only a crescent of land, and the two smaller islands of Siah and Vrahai in its place. The waters within the bay bubble with gases and carry a foul, sulphurous smell, but the winds sweeping in from the south mean that Marahai itself is rich with the scent of a hundred types of fruit, and thousands of kinds of flowers. Read more... Latest activity Category:Meta